


Mascara Stained Kiss

by WitchHaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, McDonald's, Mild Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, mild sexual harrasment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHaechan/pseuds/WitchHaechan
Summary: Jungwoo flushed under the harsh lights of the stage, the audience of the club was entranced as he danced sensually across stage. His body flowing to the music, following the rhythm easily as his hips swayed, body glitter catching the light dramatically. He approached a pole, gripping it with his hands before slowly turning his back to it and arching against it. Head thrown back. Sweat glimmered in the light as he slid down the poll, his legs opening wide. With a wink he teased the edge of his hot pants, revealing a smooth patch of skin just below the dip of his hips.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Mascara Stained Kiss

Jungwoo lifted the mascara wand to his lashes with a practiced precision, his nail polish glittering in the bright light of the dressing room. He blinked, checking over his makeup one last time. He drug a finger under his eye to clean up fallout before blowing himself a kiss in the mirror. 

A light laugh sounded over to his right, glancing to the source of the sound in the mirror. Ten was sitting there, in his metallic red hot pants with light glitter brushed across his cheeks. He wore a jacket over it all but he still somehow looked so innocent. “Are you having fun over there?” Ten teased.

Jungwoo simply giggled and winked in response, putting away his mascara and pulling out his cherry lip tint. He put a light layer to the inside of his lips, pressing them together and then spreading it the rest of the way with the tip of his pinky. The last step was his sheer lip gloss and he was ready to go. 

“You’ve gotten a lot better at your makeup, you know.” Ten said, standing up from his high chair. He sauntered over to him and put his hand against the small of Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo smiled down at Ten, leaning against him lightly.

“It’d be kind of sad if I hadn’t, I’ve been working here for over two months.” Jungwoo replied.

“Yeah and Johnny’s been here for a year and can still barely do eyeliner. Trust me baby boy, you’re doing a lot better than the other people here.” Ten brushed his hand under Jungwoo’s baby pink cardigan, squeezing his side lightly.

Jungwoo couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “Thanks Ten.”

“Anytime sweetheart, but we should go.” Ten detached himself from Jungwoo, shrugging his jacket off. “The club opens in 20 minutes and we still need to warm up.”

“I’ll be out in just a minute.” Jungwoo said as Ten walked away with a wave. 

Jungwoo looked back at himself in the mirror, appreciating the few quiet moments he got alone in the club. There was already music playing for their warm up, but it was hushed in the dressing room compared to the rest of the club. He admired himself in the mirror, fluttering his lashes. He had on rosegold eye shadow paired with thin eyeliner, and extra glittery highlight fanned across his cheekbones to catch extra light on stage. 

He was one of the more lithe dancers in the club. Most of the men there looked like Johnny and Wonho, burly and large. Yet he, Ten, and Mark were the only welcome femme guys here by the club owner, he really though it was unfair. 

Jungwoo was happy with the way he looked, but sometimes it was intimidating being surrounded by so many larger men and he couldn’t help but feel inferior at times. He knew how to work his own charms though. His gangly limbs gave him a certain gracefulness that the more built men lacked. It never failed to make the customers riled up in a way Johnny could never, and he lived for it. He felt so empowered and confident on stage, untouchable and beautiful. 

Yet a small part of his brain asked if that was true; why would he be so much more drained after dancing then he was working at McDonald’s. However he pushed the thought away as soon as it came. Of course he was drained after dancing, it’s physically exhausting to be on stage. Going back and forth between entertaining customers on stage and off: doing private dances for men in the back, it was hard work. It was fun though, he couldn’t help but puff himself up at the admiration and tips he received. 

He glanced at the clock, realizing he was out of time. He forced himself out of his reverie and pulled his cardigan off, placing it on the back of his chair. He grabbed his body glitter and a fluffy makeup brush and sprinkled some across his shoulders and around his wrists. His teal hot pants hugging his slim hips. He smiled at himself one last time and left the room. 

He hummed to himself as he walked out the door, ready for the night, but ran into Mark just as he turned the corner. Jungwoo gasped, grabbing the other to stay balanced. “Are you okay, babe?” Jungwoo asked in concern.

“Yeah I’m fine! Are you?” Mark looked him up and down as he took a step back, sliding his hand into Jungwoo’s. 

Jungwoo smiled at him. “I’m okay.” Bending down, he gave Mark a light peck on his forehead. “Did you leave something in the dressing room?”

“No, I was just coming to get you.” Mark replied, turning back towards the direction of the stage and viewing area. Mark squeezed his hand once before they separated them, walking next to each other with their heads close together. “You look really good tonight.” 

Jungwoo smirked down at him. “I always do.” 

Mark snorted, shaking his head. “Okay baby whatever you say.”

Jungwoo smiled at him, pecking mark on the lips before prancing ahead, getting onto the stage and straddling up next to Ten. Ten smacked his ass, startling a yelp out of Jungwoo before they both laughed. Of course Jungwoo didn’t miss the way Mark glared at Ten as he walked over to Johnny. 

***

Sweat gleamed on Jungwoo’s forehead, the harsh light reflecting off his body glitter and highlighter dazzling the customers as he seemingly glided across stage. He made his way over to the pole that was at the edge of the stage, closest to a large group of customers. Typically only female strippers would use the pole, which was exactly why it was perfect for Jungwoo. It was his niche in Pandora’s Box. Even at a gay strip club there were men who wanted to see someone climb on the poll and contort themselves. 

Jungwoo gripped the poll with both of his hands, lifting himself up with both of his arms to be parallel to the poll, a foot off the floor, he slowly walked on the air as the poll turned in a slow circle. He wrapped his knee around it, careful to avoid kicking a customer with his plastic stiletto heels. Another one of his unique gimmicks in Pandora’s box. It really paid off being the only one who played with the more feminine traits, earning him special attention the other dancers didn't get. He had regulars in the audience tonight who came in just for him and he preened under their attention. 

He slowly drug his body higher up the poll, locking his knees around the poll where he sat, he inverted himself and allowed himself to spin with one hand holding the poll below where his head hung upside down. He sent a wink a customers way as they made eye contact, the man practically drooling as he watched Jungwoo lower himself down the poll. His hands met the floor and he did a slow kick downwards, sliding his knees across the floor and laying down on his stomach before sensually rolling over onto his back and gracefully slinking into a sitting position. 

The song was close to an end so Jungwoo only had a few more seconds to earn additional tips. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the man who he had winked at before. He looked exactly like the type who would want to destroy Jungwoo, and he took full advantage of that. He got into the man’s face, the smell of cigarettes hitting him as the man breathed heavily. His stomach churned but he kept his smirk playing on his lips, gripping the arms of the chair as he moved downwards. He dragged his face down the man’s chest, just a breath away from touching him. The man tried to grab Jungwoo's ass, forcing the dancer to pull back and playfully tut at him, hiding the disgust bubbling in his stomach at the man trying to grope him. He winked at him one more time as the song ended, keeping his flirty mask on. 

The brightside though? The man put a twenty out for Jungwoo, the dancer leaned forward once more grabbing it sensually between his lips before pulling the bill out of his mouth. However he quickly hid his face when he felt how wet the bill was, repulsed by the sweat he surely just swallowed.

He looked back up and smiled at the customers, collecting his tips and sensually moving around the stage, taking his time to not appear desperate or over eager. Once he collected all the money he flounced off stage, a smirk playing on his lips as he waved at customers while they watched him walk away.

“Once again that was Zeus, he’ll be available for private dances for the rest of the night.” The announcer, Taeil said. “Next up is Shownu!” A new song playing over the speakers.

Jungwoo hurried across the room, making a b-line for Ten. He waved as he approached, drawing Ten’s and Sicheng’s attention. They smiled at him as he leaned against Ten when he got to the bar, thankful that there were no customers hanging out at the moment. Ten pulled him against his side, gently stroking his waist. Jungwoo sighed, allowing his guard down for the moment. “Are you okay?” Sicheng asked from behind the bar, looking at him in concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. A customer just tried to grope me again.” Jungwoo shook his head, relaxing into his best friend’s comforting touch. 

“Do you need me to report him to the boss?” Sicheng bit his lip, placing the glass he was cleaning down.

“Or kick his ass?” Ten interjected.

Jungwoo shook his head. “It’s not worth the trouble. I’ll just have to stay away from him for the rest of the night.”

Sicheng sighed, before his eyes flicked over behind Jungwoo. “That’s not him is it?”

Jungwoo arched an eyebrow at the other before he looked over his shoulder, grimacing as he turned back to Sicheng and Ten. “Crap.” He muttered, righting himself and quickly turning back to his stage persona. Ten doing the same as Sicheng addressed the customer.

“Can I get anything for you sir?” He asked politely.

“I wanted a private dance with this cutie, Zeus.” He simpered. Jungwoo had to push the slight nausea that overtook him. He giggled and flirted with the man, ignoring his unease. 

“Did you want to go for the full set?” Jungwoo asked, sliding his hand along the older man's arm. Ten’s fingers tightened on his waist protectively, but kept a cool smirk on his face. 

“That’s a bit much.” The man commented. “But I could go for the tier below it, that’s three song’s right?”

“That’s right.” Jungwoo giggled, smiling wider. Suggesting the maximum set always got customers to pick a longer dance set, and sometimes he even had a few people who bit for the full set.Jungwoo felt disgusted by the man and had been hoping to avoid him but dammit if he was going to suffer he was going to get paid well for it. “I could have fun with that.” Jungwoo winked at the man before turning to Sicheng.

“Winwin, could you get Kun to set up everything and take the payment?” Jungwoo said sweetly, fluttering his lashes as he stroked the man's bicep with the tips of his fingers.

Sicheng kept a carefully neutral expression, clearly unhappy about the outcome, but went along with it regardless. “Yes, please wait a moment.” Sicheng walked away, concern showing through the furrow of his brow despite the compliance. 

No one could deny Jungwoo, and he knew it.

****

Jungwoo and Ten got back to their shared apartment at 3am, their other roommates Taeyong and Yuta already sound asleep. They didn’t typically share the shower but when they got home this late it was an unspoken agreement between them to just shower together. It brought a lot of contentment out of Jungwoo, enjoying the platonic companionship. They helped wash each other's backs down, and made sure there were no remnants of makeup left on their faces. Ten grabbed the facewash and put a tiny dab on his fingertips.

“You missed some of it.” Ten murmured. He reached out for Jungwoo’s face and the younger closed his eyes. Ten gently massaged Jungwoo’s jawline before moving to his hairline. Ten’s thumb brushed under Jungwoo’s eye, cleaning the left over eyeliner and mascara as gently as he could. “There! Now you dont look like a panda anymore!” Ten giggled, booping Jungwoo on the nose. 

Jungwoo tried to open his eyes but grimaced and shut them as he felt a sting in them. Ten cooed at him, laying his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders. Ten guided him under the spray of the shower, water streaming down his face and rinsing away the rest of the makeup and face wash. Jungwoo took care with his eyes, making sure to get all the face wash out of his eyes before opening them back up.

“Are you okay?” Ten asked once Jungwoo moved out from the spray.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Jungwoo smiled at the older man. 

“Do I have any makeup on my face?” Ten turned his face side to side, allowing Jungwoo to inspect it.

“No, you’re okay. Let’s get out and go to bed.” Jungwoo yawned after he finished speaking, seemingly emphasizing his point. Ten tittered at him, his smile reaching his eyes as he turned the shower off. They quickly dried off and finished their skincare before heading to their shared bedroom.

They shared a bunk bed. They bought it on sale years ago when they moved in together. Taeyong and Yuta had the same model in their bedroom. Jungwoo climbed up into the top bunk, clad in his boxers and an oversized fluffy sweater. Ten shut the door softly behind himself, careful to not disturb the others. 

“Hey Ten.” Jungwoo whispered, waiting for Ten’s go ahead to continue. “Do you ever… feel as if you’re not in the place you should be in life?”

Ten looked at him from below, standing on his tiptoes to see him properly. He frowned at him, the soft glow of the nightlight cast across his face making him look sorrowful. “Of course I doubt myself. Who doesn’t?”

“Yeah but… do you think we’re okay?” Jungwoo questioned softly, voice timid.

“Do you think we’re okay?” Ten lifted an arm up, tenderly moving Jungwoo’s damp bangs away from his eyes. 

“I don’t know. It probably doesn’t matter.” Jungwoo sighed, rolling over, out of Ten’s reach and away from his prying eyes.

“Don’t make me climb up there and cuddle the truth out of you.” Ten teased, a foot already on the ladder of the bunk bed. 

Jungwoo looked over his shoulder, looking at his best friend almost shyly. “I wouldn’t mind cuddling…”

Ten rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at Jungwoo. He climbed up the rest of the ladder as Jungwoo squeezed himself against the wall. Ten flopped down next to him and tucked Jungwoo’s head against his chest. “Are you going to be able to sleep like this?”

“Yeah I will.” Jungwoo hummed. “Thank you.” 

Ten placed a soft kiss to the crown of Jungwoo’s head, smoothing his hair down. “I love you, angel. Go to sleep, okay?” 

“I love you too.” Jungwoo murmured, smiling as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his best friends arms.

**** 

Jungwoo woke up to Ten looking down at him, fondness apparent in his gaze. Ten giggled as he brought the corner of the sheet towards Jungwoo’s face and wiped his chin. “You were drooling again.” Ten teased.

“Shut up.” Jungwoo grumbled. He still wasn’t ready to wake up, exhausted from the night before. He rolled over and buried his face in his arms. There was rock music playing, just loud enough to be heard through the apartment walls. Yuta and Taeyong must have been awake for a while if there's already music. “What time is it?” Jungwoo asked, his voice muffled from his arms.

“It’s 11:15.” Ten responded. 

Jungwoo stiffened, eyes going wide as he looked up at Ten. “Please tell me it’s not Monday?” 

“It’s Monday.” Ten tilted his head forward raising a single eyebrow.

“Fuck, I’m going to be late to work.” Jungwoo jumped up, nearly knocking Ten off of the top bunk. Jungwoo had to lunge for Ten to keep him from tilting backwards as Ten smacked his arm. 

“Do you want to die.” Ten hissed, bringing up a fist threateningly. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jungwoo wheezed. “Come on get up I can’t get down unless you move.”

“Okay mister prissy pants, good morning to you too.” 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes leaning forward and placed an obnoxious smooch on Ten’s nose, earning a smile from the other man. Jungwoo grinned, before digging a finger into Ten’s side. “Now move!”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets disappointed that Jaehyun wasn't in this chapter, I'll be introducing him in the next one. I just really wanted to do a little world building and introduce the main cast before having him come in. I also felt establishing Jungwoo's character was important. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it if you stuck around!


End file.
